


Just You and I, Defying Gravity

by MiraMira



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Culture Shock, F/M, Partnership, Post-Canon, Romance, Royalty, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: There's still a lot Nancy doesn't know about the kingdom she's supposed to be ruling.  The one thing she does know is that she picked the right partner.





	Just You and I, Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, tielan! I've always wondered how these two were going to make it work, so thanks for giving me the inspiration to explore the idea in a bit more depth.

“Darling,” says Nancy to her husband, about a month into their marriage, “it’s not that I don’t appreciate all of the compliments, but...do you think perhaps we could talk about something else for a bit?”

She puts the request as gently as she can, and does her best to stress the appreciative part. It is very much to Edward’s credit that it’s taken this long for the shine to wear off the inventiveness with which he makes even her most innocuous gestures or features seem like a fresh affirmation that they were put on this already idyllic earth for each other. Nonetheless, even her best efforts to brace herself for the wounded puppy look she expects in response fall short at the actual sight.

Fortunately, he recovers his cheer just as quickly. “What did you have in mind, love?”

“Well…” Having anticipated more resistance, she has to pause for a moment to collect her thoughts. “The kingdom, for one thing. I still don’t understand entirely what being a queen means here. Or where the money comes from to maintain this castle. Or...anything, really.” She fights down a sudden swell of panic at the enormity of what she’s done. Her: sensible Nancy Tremaine, who wrote the first draft of her first business plan at ten years old, and kept updating it until her store began to turn a consistent profit; who spent five years with a man she _wanted _to love more than she ever actually did because she thought eventually her heart would catch up with her head. Of course she couldn’t just flirt with spontaneity; she had to commit all the way in the opposite direction, too. And now she’s going to pay for it, in whatever manner Andalasia exacts payment from queens who aren’t evil sorceresses.__

__“Neither do I,” Edward admits. She waits for him to follow this with some optimistic declaration that everything will work itself out, but his discomfited expression remains more stubborn this time. “Mother--the previous queen--insisted I not worry myself with matters of state.” His frown deepens further. “Knowing what I know now, I think I need to know exactly what she didn’t want me to know.”_ _

__Once she’s added up the “know”s in that statement, Nancy finds herself nodding in agreement. “So where do we start? Is there a Parliament, or a royal council, or did Nerissa just outsource all the evil she couldn’t do herself to Nathaniel?”_ _

__“My father had advisors,” Edward says, with mounting enthusiasm. “Some of their portraits still hang in the castle. If any of them yet live, I will scour the land until…Oh.” He clasps her hands, crestfallen. “I cannot abandon my kingdom to go questing. Or you.”_ _

__“If we learn their names, maybe we can make them come to us,” Nancy suggests, squeezing back reassuringly._ _

__“True, but...I fear those details may lie in Mother’s rooms. Which are no doubt cursed against unwanted trespassers.”_ _

__“Maybe not, now that she’s been...vanquished,” says Nancy, stopping herself from using the more distressingly blunt descriptor just in time. “And if there’s dark magic, there has to be light magic, right? Equal and opposite reaction. We just need to find someone who can cast it.”_ _

__Edward’s face lights up with sudden inspiration. “Why not us?”_ _

__“Us?” Nancy laughs in disbelief. “Maybe you’ve got hidden talents, dear, but I’ve never been Hogwarts material.” Although even as she says it, she wonders whether that’s still true here. Was it only the power of the wishing well that brought her here, or something more?_ _

__“I know nothing of this Hogwarts,” says Edward, earnest as ever, “but there is no greater magic than love.”_ _

__Nancy briefly muses that Dumbledore would agree, before giving herself over to Edward’s excitement. Why _shouldn’t_ they try? The worst that can happen is...well, several horrifying possibilities spring to mind. In fact, perhaps they should start their search in the library, on the off chance Nerissa missed some vital scrap of information that will render their next steps easier. _ _

__But with Edward by her side, even research will be an adventure. And this, Nancy can tell, is why she will never truly regret her leap of faith: at long last, she has found a partner who sees the unknown in all its many forms as just another challenge to conquer. Except perhaps, she thinks, as she pulls him into a kiss, when it comes to whether they will ever run out of ways to express just how lucky they are to have each other._ _


End file.
